Professor Quigley
Fiona Websley.jpg Snake.jpg Letter-factory-4.jpg Numbers 0 to 10.jpg Hqdefault (1).jpg Ringmaster Tyrone and the 3 Clowns.jpg 21109216058252 879.jpg * Professor Quigley is a character who runs the factory with Leap, Lily, and Tad. He is a weasel professor. He has a hairless tail that sticks out through his pants. Appearances * The Letter Factory The Letter Factory- He shows Tad all the letter training rooms from A to Z. He has a ruler. He has a karate suit where his bare back paws are seen. *The Talking Words Factory - He shows Tad the vowels, the blends, and how to make words. *The Math Circus - He shows Tad the numbers from 0 to 10 and how to add, subtract, and skip count by ten.He is the ringmaster of the circus. *Code Word Caper - He shows Tad that vowels, including sometimes Y, can say their names. He also shows him Silent E, the CH-SH-TH Sound Machine, and when two vowels go walking, the first one does the talking. And whenever someone says "help", a Professor Quigley clone appears. *Learn To Read at the Storybook Factory - He shows Tad how to read. He also shows him punctuation, & CHUNKING. *A Tad Of Christmas Cheer - In a world where Tad doesn't exist, he lives in a log cabin feeling sad not making a sound excepting groans and moans. He thinks his Tree Trimmer invention is supposed to be a hair trimmer machine *The Leap Frog First Dictionary Letters on the Loose # Quigley.jpg k67511OBE3-4.png|Tad and Quigley spin_prod_98944601.jpg Letter Factory Game Mr. frog & Mrs. frog's Journey Adventures Leap and the Lost Dinosaur LeapPad Game Letter Factory Leapster The Letter Factory Leapster The Talking Words Factory Mr. Frog & Mrs. Frog's Big Day Out Leapfrog movie 2; Fantasmic adventure The Time Machine Adventure Leapster The Math Circus Rhonda Raccoon Mr. Websley Freddie Fox Mr Frog Huckle Cat Professor Quigley Tea Party.jpg Goal To teach tad all his letters numbers and punctuations. Quotes * Hold it! Hold it! * Excellent observation! * The N letters can be a little bit crabby. * How about at noon? * Near 9:00? * Next November? * Hold it! HOLD IT!!! Zat's not a word! *Will they make it, ladies and gentlemen? Hold your breath? *The machine has gone mad!!! *This is the 'C' room... *Why, that's correct! *Hello? Anybody home? *In these classrooms we teach every letter to make it’s correct sound. Inspiration Kermit the Frog, Grover, and Murray Monster (Sesame Street),Jiminy Cricket(Pinocchio), Jack, Bob, and Lou (Schoolhouse Rock),Timothy Q Mouse (Dumbo),Barney (Barney and Friends), Moose A. Moose (Nick Jr. and Noggin),Hap{Ask the Storybots), Babar the Elephant,Edna Krabappel (The Simpsons),Eppa (Ed and Eppa),Rocky Rhodes(Chicken Run),Maestru, Tullah, Inka,Paula and Grampu (Oobi), Nelson the Elephant, Georgina the Giraffe, Molly the Hippo, and Boris the Bear (64 Zoo Lane),Eagle, Owl,Elephant, and Lion (Tinga Tinga Tales), Joe Giraffe(Silly Symphonies), Captain Fred (Yellow Submarine), Sammy(Thunder Lizards),Dr. Giggles, Dr. Twiggles, and Cat in the Hat (The Cat in the Hat Knows A lot about That) and other teachers * He was born in April 4, 1976. * He is from Houston, Texas. Category:Characters Category:LeapFrog Characters (Classic) Category:Animal Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Rats Category:Animals Category:Rodents Category:Mammals Category:Teachers Category:Scientists Category:Weasels Category:Mice Category:Mr frog mrs frog journey adventures Category:Leapster